harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pike
Identity JKR said there are five boys and five girls per house in Harry´s year, and we know all Slytherin boys. *Draco - played by Tom Felton *Crabbe - Jamie Waylett *Goyle - Joshhua Herdman *Blaise Zabini - not identified in this film, is said to have dark skin, later appeared in film 6, played by Louis Cordice. *Theodore Nott - not identified in this film and later, is said to be rabitty and weedy by Rowling. If the unidentified student is canonical, he must be either Theodore or Blaise (and I would exclude the latter) Rodolphus 11:50, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :The PoA film was released in 2004 and Blaise's appearance was only revealed with the release of the HBP novel in 2005. It's possible that, not yet knowing that Blaise was supposed to be black, the filmmakers hired a white actor to play him. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 12:35, September 26, 2009 (UTC) We should mention the possibility here then. By the way, can we create articles on the unknown students in Harry´s year? E. g. under "unidentified Slytherin girl" " unidentified Hufflepuff boy", etc. Rodolphus 16:01, September 26, 2009 (UTC) As there are no objections, I´ll create the first. Rodolphus 07:58, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I doubt that the character is actually Blaise Zabini, as Blaise was identified as being a Quidditch player during the sixth novel and film, so i conclude that the character must be Theodore Nott. The only drawback is that Theodore has been revealed to have been a solitary student, who never compelled to join gangs such as Draco Malfoy's, even though they may have been friends. Notdoppler 15:17, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Role How can the role be to replace Josh Herdman's role as Gregory Goyle, when Herdman's character makes an appearance during the third film? I think by replace they meant for the scene in Hogsmeade, not for the entire film. BachLynn (Accio!) 00:32, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Canon The part about him having snow balls thrown at him, can this be canon considering in the book it was mud balls? BachLynn (Accio!) 00:32, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Well he wasn't there in the books so...... Alumeng 00:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Appearances Despite this character not actually being identified in the film, they were sorted in 1991 and therefore were present in the films adaptation of the sorting amongst the crowd of first years, as they had to be sorted and even though they weren't mentioned they'd still be one of the students in that crowd. That's rubbish. Following this logic you could also say he appeared in all the other movies in every single Hogwarts crowd scene. 13:17, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Canonicicity Since the Original Forty article was released on Pottermore, listing thirty-nine names, and the fortieth name is a girl named "Runcorn" as listed on Harry Potter and Me, as well as the fact that the character is never mentioned anywhere else in canon and only appeared in the three scenes throughout the whole series, scenes which (as the article states) should have had Goyle but didn't because the actor who portrayed Goyle broke his arm, can we assume this "Pike" guy is non-canon? Hunnie Bunn (talk) 03:36, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :"The Original Forty" also says that the list doesn't represent everyone in Harry's year. 1337star (Drop me a line!) 03:41, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, I'd forgotten about that. Hunnie Bunn (talk) 03:43, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Injury How did Josh Herdman injure his arm around the time of the Prisoner of Azkaban movie? Asking since this character was created to replace Goyle in scenes that were action based, which Herdman was not in a physical state to do. Jdogno7 (talk) 04:04, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Canon? I do not think Pike should be considered a Canon character after all the books it is clear that there are only 5 Slytherin boys ( sorry for my bad English , I 'm Brazilian) CrabbeFan (talk) 00:56, December 26, 2014 (UTC)CrabbeFan